Strange Weather
'''Strange Weather '''refers to few myths in the Grand Theft Auto series. The myths about weather are on this page. Red Fog and Hellish Skies Red Fog is a myth in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. It tells about a mysterious red fog, which can be seen in all areas of San Andreas in stormy weather at night. The Blood Red Fog myth is a well-known phenomenon in the game, but it is yet to be proven (as a myth). Players claim that the fog can be found around Mount Chiliad, or in the countryside at night. The Hellish Skies myth is a proven phenomenon within the game. This glitch can be replicated, but it is rather difficult. If the player is in the Las Venturas landmass during a sandstorm at sunset, and then the player flies very quickly to San Fierro or Flint County, the horizon will turn a foggy, dark red color. The skies will continue to exhibit this strange hue until nighttime, and the sky will turn black like usual. This phenomenon is most likely a weather glitch. Neon-Green Fog/Mist/Clouds The Neon Green Fog is a very rare occurrence which usually only happens around The Bayside Chemical Manufacturing Plant, or around country-side in general. There are very few photos and videos which show this strange phenomenon occurring. The fog is rumored to be a chemical residual of the Bayside Chemical Plant. Several green clouds can also be seen at night in GTA Vice City, although their purpose in the game is still unknown. Glowing Water Glowing Water is another weather symptom, which involves the water around the Sherman Dam glowing white, during any weather. This seems to be a texture or reflection glitch of the water during foggy weather, but strangely, even though it reflects foggy-ish references it does appear in any weather. There has been at least one video and several photos online showing this strange phenomenon. Golden Skies The Golden Skies Myth in GTA San Andreas is probably one of the rarest and least discussed myths in the game, only having been discussed on the closed website for video game myth searchers, called VGPI. This myth, and every reference to it got removed when the founder Cf0x3o6, shut down the website. The myth had only one small thread, and only a few people ever discussed on it, or even saw it. The myth itself said about the skies over Los Santos, Glowing Gold. This is supposed to be one of the rarest occurrences in the game, and is highly debated. The Gold Skies myth is very unlikely. However, one person has sighted the golden skies and managed to take a picture. Rainbow Skies This is the last 'Strange Weather Myth', which also had only one small thread on VGPI. The myth said about rainbow Skies and fog, and has no references at all, only possibly one. The Rainbow Skies Myth is also possible. On another note, it is possible to see a rainbow in San Andreas, but it will be a single vertical band with 6 colors, as opposed to the more traditional arch 7 color rainbow we see in the real world. Similar to GTA SA, these rainbows can also be observed in Vice City. Video Investigation See Also *The Day That Never Comes Navigation Category:Myths Category:Myths and Legends in GTA Vice City Category:Myths and Legends in GTA San Andreas Category:Proven Myths Category:Glitches Category:Weather